


Once in A Lifetime

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Norman meets his handler for the weekend and falls for her.





	Once in A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Norman Request! Imagine you're working at a con and TWD cast is there and you're NR's handler so you two get really close over the course of the con(even though you're super young). Anything goes ;)

            This wasn’t the first con you’d ever worked. You were rather young but much more experienced than most of the people working there that were twice your age. Everyone said you were an old soul.

 

            But the assignment you were given for the next weekend had really thrown you off. You would be Norman Reedus’ assistant for the weekend and you couldn’t believe your luck. Yeah, you’d been surrounded by plenty of famous people but you’d never assisted any of them. You had never gotten a chance to be up close and personal. You were getting an opportunity to assist him and meet the rest of the cast of The Walking Dead. Nothing could contain your excitement.

 

            You weren’t really sure how to greet Norman as you’d never been anyone’s assistant before so you started with coffee and a muffin. This was after you stood in the bakery for at least ten minutes wondering if you should get a muffin, a croissant, or a bagel but you ultimately decided on a muffin before you could get too frustrated. And yet, you still doubted yourself.

 

            It might’ve been because you were late or it could’ve been that Norman was on time. You hadn’t looked at your watch since you left the house this morning. Regardless, the two of you were arriving at the same time. He had no idea who you were as he continued walking so you scrambled to catch up to him while trying not to spill his coffee all over the ground.

 

            “Mr. Reedus!” you shouted once you got close enough to him. He stopped and turned around, his shades hiding his blue eyes as he smiled and waved to you. Once you reached him, you held out the coffee cup and the bag with the muffin inside as you caught your breath, “I’m-I’m your assistant for the weekend. I brought you some coffee and-and this muffin. I hope you like chocolate chip.”

 

            “I love chocolate chip,” Norman replied, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

            You couldn’t help but notice how handsome he really was. Pictures and videos just didn’t do him justice. His black sweater squeezed every muscle in his arms and made his broad shoulders stand out. You grinned as he took the coffee and muffin from you.

 

            “You’re welcome, Mr. Reedus,” you said as you panted, “Happy to assist you.”

 

            “You can call me Norman,” he replied, looking at you up and down, “Do you need some water? I have a bottle of water in my backpack if you want.”

 

            “No, no, I can’t take that from you,” you said, “I can just buy one from the vending machine on my break.”

 

            “You shouldn’t wait that long for some water,” Norman said. He turned around and gestured to his backpack with his cup of coffee, “Go ahead and get it out of my bag.”

 

            You hesitated but then Norman wiggled his body to make the backpack move with him and you laughed as you finally gave in and opened the bag. Aside from his water bottle, there wasn’t much else inside the backpack other than a jacket and his keys. You tried not to peek too much, simply grabbing the bottle and zipping the bag back up as quickly as you could.

 

            “Thank you,” you said, “I can buy you one a little later if you want. I feel kinda bad taking your water from you.”

 

            “Don’t even worry about it,” Norman chuckled, “Come on, let’s walk. So, they stuck you with me for the weekend?”

 

            “I wouldn’t say I’m ‘stuck’ with you,” you said, “I’m more than happy to help.”

 

            “I’ve never really been given an assistant for these events,” Norman explained with a shrug, “It’ll be a pretty laid back weekend for you I’d say.”

 

            You smiled, “Whatever you want.”

 

            “How about you can be the person who sorts through any kind of treats I get,” Norman said, “Fans bring me food all the time.”

 

            “Sort through your treats?”

 

            “Yeah, take out any of the peanut butter chocolates,” Norman chuckled.

 

            “What?” you gasped, “You don’t like peanut butter?”  


            “I hate peanut butter,” Norman replied. He had barely just met you but he knew he was going to enjoy this weekend with you. You had the loveliest smile he’d ever seen. It was the kind that was impossible to resist. No one could ever be angry or sad looking at that smile.

 

            But, he couldn’t allow himself to think too much about it. After all, you were basically his temporary employee. He had to remain professional with you. Even something as simple as noticing how beautiful your smile was could lead to very dangerous territory.

 

            You didn’t have much to do for a few hours while Norman met with fans, hugged all kinds of people, took pictures, and accepted numerous gifts. You slipped away while he wasn’t looking to buy him some water even though he’d refused it this morning. He’d been on his feet all afternoon so you figured he had to be thirsty by now. And since he hadn’t eaten anything in hours, you decided to buy him some lunch too. You were supposed to be assisting him and you hadn’t been doing anything all day.

 

            As you returned to his table, he was sitting down for the first time since arriving and no one was in line anymore. Geez, how long had you been gone?

 

            “Hey,” you said. He looked up from his phone and smiled. He’d taken off his shades and you couldn’t help but get a little lost in his eyes. The pause had gone on for too long and you internally cringed for making it so awkward. He was just a person after all. You held up a bag of hot, greasy food and laughed at just how unhealthy this food actually was, “I thought you might be hungry.”

 

            “Y/N, you’re so sweet!” Norman said, tucking his phone into his pocket, “You wanna sit down with me?”

 

            “Sure,” you said. The two of you sat alone at Norman’s table eating hamburgers and talking about all kinds of stuff. Norman was surprisingly easy to talk to but he wasn’t much of a talker. He mostly listened while you talked. It was a little embarrassing babbling on and on the way you were but Norman would’ve listened to your stories all day if he could. He found you rather fascinating. You were so young and yet you were so different from other women he’d known at your age. You were ambitious and confident and you spoke so eloquently.

 

            Still, he knew it was too risky to start anything in such a professional setting. Besides, he barely even knew you. How could he feel so strongly after just a few hours? He’d never felt like this about a woman so quickly before.

 

            “Has anyone ever told you that you’re an old soul?” Norman asked with a chuckle, “You’re just so different from other people I knew when I was your age. I didn’t have my shit together the way you do.”

 

            “Oh, believe me, my shit is not together,” you said, taking a sip from your water bottle, “I guess I’m good at faking it.”

 

            “I don’t think that’s true at all,” Norman said, “Where’s all that confidence I was seeing just a few seconds ago?”

 

            “It’s all a façade,” you giggled.

 

            “Nah,” Norman said. The next few words he said came flying from his mouth before he could stop himself. He hadn’t even realized what he said until it was already out there, “You’re a special girl, Y/N.”

 

            “Oh,” you whispered, your heart racing, “You really think so?”

 

            Norman was relieved that you weren’t freaked out by his boldness as he really hadn’t meant to say it although he did mean it. There was definitely something special about you. And it was something he had to resist pursuing.

 

            Over the next few days, things became progressively more awkward between the two of you. It was a tense weekend to say the least. It was easy work as you really only got up to bring Norman water or food. And when he did his panels, you really had nothing to do but stand backstage and watch him. You weren’t entirely sure but you could’ve sworn you caught him glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. You’d kept it together pretty well this past weekend but he was making it more difficult every day.

 

            But today was the last day. Tomorrow, he’d be on a plane back to New York and you would most likely never see him again. You were surprised by how sad that actually made you. Little did you know, the thought upset him a little too. Moments like these were so rare. You only found that perfect person once in a lifetime. If he left you now without saying anything or making any future plans, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Or was this all just in his head? Was this all too weird considering you’d only known each other for a few days? He hated all of this self-doubt.

 

            After all was said and done, the panels were over, the meet and greets were over and it was time to get back to the hotel room for much needed rest before Norman had to fly off to the next big event. But he watched you clean up his table and pack up his gifts into a duffel bag. He couldn’t get over how wonderful you were. It was going to break his heart leaving you.

 

            “Hey,” Norman said. He needed just a few moments more, “Would you mind um, carrying that bag to my car for me?”

 

            You looked up from the bag as you were zipping it up. Norman had barely asked you to do anything the entire weekend. Not that you were complaining. Anything to get a few more minutes with this man.

 

            “Sure,” you said, throwing the bag over your shoulder, “Anything you want.”

 

            The two of you walked in silence despite the urges you both had to speak, to say something. Anything would do just to make this less uncomfortable and maybe a little less sad. But neither of you could think of anything to say. And it was a shame because whatever you said would end up being the last thing you said to him before he was gone from your life for good.

 

            Norman opened up the trunk of the car so you could set his bag inside. You sighed as you set it in the trunk, “Well, do you have everything? You remembered your phone? Your keys?”

 

            He nodded, “Got everything. Thank you for your help this weekend, Y/N. You were an amazing assistant.”

 

            “I barely did anything,” you said.

 

            “You did more than you think,” Norman argued, clenching his fists to resist the urge to touch you, “So, um…do you want a ride? Wherever you’re staying? I don’t have anywhere else to be today I don’t mind.”

 

            “No, no, I’ll be fine,” you said, “I’ll probably call an uber or…I don’t know, get a ride from a friend.”

 

            “Am I not a friend?”

 

            “I-I-I…um…” you stuttered, “I-I wasn’t sure if you, um, if you thought of me as a friend or-or whatever.”

 

            “Well I-I do,” Norman mumbled, “You’re a really good…friend, Y/N.”

 

            You smiled again and Norman wasn’t sure how much longer he could fight it. You opened your arms to him, “A hug good-bye for a friend?”

 

            Norman nodded and wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you tightly against him. His body was warm and he smelled so good. You couldn’t say good-bye to him, not now.

 

            “It’s been fun,” you mumbled against his chest. Norman responded by squeezing you tighter and you felt his lips press down on the top of your head. You felt so light, so content in this moment, “Do I have to let go?”

 

            “No,” Norman replied, “To be honest, I don’t wanna let go either.”

 

            You lifted your head, your chin resting on his chest, “You don’t have to go until tomorrow, right?”

 

            “Right.”

 

            “Well, I’m done for the day,” you continued. You had never been as brave as you were right now. You leaned in, pressing your lips to his. He didn’t hesitate to kiss you back for even a moment as his hands roamed your back. His lips were so soft and his mustache tickled your upper lip which made you start to giggle.

 

            Norman pulled away, running his fingers through your hair. He licked his lips, staring into your eyes, “What’d you have in mind?”

 

            “Whatever you want,” you said.

 

            “You’ve been saying that to me a lot this past weekend,” Norman laughed, his thumbs stroking your cheeks.

 

            “And I mean it every time,” you said, placing your hands on his shoulders, “Now, are you actually gonna give me something to do, Norman?”

 

            Norman smirked, placing another kiss on your lips, feeling all the tension of the weekend melting away, “I might be able to think of something. If you really want to.”

 

            He spoke of your confidence on the day you met and you hoped that he could sense it in your voice when you answered him. Trailing kisses along his jaw, you slowly nodded, “I really want to.”

 

            Norman held your hand the entire ride to his hotel. This wasn’t exactly your first time. So why were you so nervous like it was? Was this going to be less special because you’d only known each other for a few days? Would this be a mistake? What if tonight really was the last time you saw him? So many questions raced through your mind a mile a minute. And as you reached the hotel and you felt Norman squeeze your hand, you felt more at ease. It was much easier to push those negative thoughts from your brain when Norman looked at you with those perfect blue eyes.

 

            His room was magnificent. You’d never seen anything quite like it. It looked like a place one could actually live in. It looked like an actual apartment. Norman sat you down on the sofa, “You want a drink? Something to eat?”

 

            “Whatever you’re drinking,” you said. Norman disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses tucked between his fingers. You grinned as you watched him pour you a glass. He handed you the glass while he poured himself one.

 

            “There you go,” he said, “Are you comfortable?”

 

            “Very,” you said, “I can’t believe this is where you’ve been staying the entire weekend. It’s like a mini palace.”

 

            “Yeah it’s nice,” Norman said, taking a sip of wine, “I’m just one person. I don’t really need all this space.”

 

            “Well, now there’s two of us,” you remarked, guzzling down what was left of your glass. The wine was sweet on your tongue and it made your chest tingle a little. You set the glass down on the table as Norman set his down without drinking the rest of his wine. You scooted closer to him, running your hand up and down his leg, “We have all this space to use together.”

 

            “You’re sure about this?” Norman said, looking down at your hand, “You know you don’t have to do this, right? Even if nothing happened tonight, I’d still wanna stay with you.”

 

            “What do you mean?”

 

            “I know that I’d be gone a lot,” Norman murmured, “I know it would be difficult being long distance but I-I don’t know…I’m just not ready to say good-bye to you yet, Y/N. And…I just don’t want you to think that this will be the only way to keep me. Because it-it’s not.”

 

            “I know,” you said, “I really want this. I mean, I suppose we’re doing this a little backwards. Usually the relationship comes first, then-then this but I guess we-we just-”

 

            “Y/N.”

 

            “Hm?”

 

            “Kiss me.”

 

            You nodded and kissed him eagerly. He held the back of your head, his fingers buried in your hair, his other hand squeezing your thigh. Without warning, his tongue invaded your mouth but you had no complaints. You simply moaned against his kiss and pulled him by the shoulders to get him as close to you as you could.

 

            Norman groaned against you, his warm fingers slipping under your blouse, sending heat through your entire body, warming once cold skin. Norman’s lips lowered to your neck, your head leaning back as you felt his tongue run up your neck and his lips place a kiss just behind your ear.

 

            “You’re stunning, Y/N,” Norman said, his voice hoarse as he spoke and it made you ache for him. Nothing would ever make you want to stop now. His hands continued up your body, pushing your shirt up as he went. You felt him pushing you down until you were on your back. He placed kisses up your stomach as he continued pushing your shirt up. You helped him with getting your shirt off the rest of the way and you tossed it, not caring where it landed.

 

            As Norman reached around to unclasp your bra, your hands explored his torso, roaming his chest and moving down his stomach. You reached the waistband of his pants and ran your fingertips across the sensitive skin just above it. He sucked in his breath just as he got your bra off. His entire body shuddered under your touch.

 

            “Fuck, Y/N,” he whispered. His mouth attached to your breast before you could say anything to him and a cry escaped your lips as his tongue flicked the sensitive bud. You weren’t sure if it was the surprise that made you react so loudly or just the fact that an entire weekend’s worth of tension had just been released and you were more sensitive than ever. Regardless, he seemed to relish in your reaction as he massaged your other breast with his large hand.

 

            You were so lost in his expert tongue that you were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. With his free hand, he unbuttoned his shirt for you and sat up momentarily to shrug it off his shoulders. He breathed heavily, leaning against the back of the couch.

 

            “You wanna move to the bedroom?” he asked softly. You sat up and nodded wordlessly, unable to make a coherent sentence. Norman helped you onto your feet and the two of you left a trail of clothes to his bedroom. By the time you reached his room, the two of you were completely nude and you suddenly felt so self-conscious, noticing every stretch mark, every blemish, everything.

 

            “Hey,” Norman whispered, lifting your chin, “I really, really like you.”

 

            “I like you too,” you mumbled. You felt on top of the world with him, like you could take on anything if he was right there watching you. And maybe that was crazy but you didn’t care. This was crazy but you wanted this more than anything.

 

            Norman picked you up with ease and laid you down on the bed. He crawled towards you, slowly spreading your legs. He left kisses along your inner thighs, the closer he got to your core, the more intense the ache within you became. You propped yourself up on your elbows, biting your lip in anticipation as you watched him get closer and closer.

 

            Norman wanted to worship every inch of you. He finally took you in his mouth, getting that first taste of you. He glanced up at you as his tongue flicked your clit, watching you completely unfold in front of him. With your jaw dropped and your eyelids heavy, you fell back and surrendered to the feeling. He swirled his tongue around, groaning as he heard your moans getting louder. The vibrations he sent through you drove you insane and you thrust your hips without even realizing you were doing it. Norman’s tongue moved faster and you knew it wouldn’t last much longer from here. You whined and writhed, arching your back as you felt his thick fingers slide inside of you.

 

            “Norman!” you cried out as you bunched the sheets up in your fists to keep from pulling his hair. You came quickly without any warning but it left you shaking. You barely noticed Norman coming back up and kissing your lips. With your bottom lip quivering, you smiled and stroked his cheek, “Oh my god.”

 

            “Do you want to stop now?” he asked, almost concerned by your trembling, “We can stop.”

 

            “No,” you whispered. Norman hissed as you suddenly took him in your hand, firmly stroking. It was his turn to melt under your touch but he only allowed it for a few moments before grabbing your wrist.

 

            Norman positioned himself at your entrance, licking his lips as he slowly pushed into you, the both of you letting out a long, drawn out moan. He held you against him as he slowly began thrusting his hips. He was gentle and he held your hands in his, his face buried in your neck. His beard scratched your chest but you loved the feeling. You wrapped your legs around his waist, “You’re amazing.”

 

            “So are you, Y/N,” he grunted. The ache in your belly returned, stronger than ever. You squeezed your walls against him and his grip on your hand tightened. His breath was hot on your neck as his thrusts lost some of the rhythm, becoming a bit sloppy although he was hiding it well. Your stomach tightened and your heart started beating faster and faster. You breathed in deeply, holding your breath as the buildup increased.

 

            “Norman,” you squeaked. You finally burst and it brought you to tears. You cried out as you came, running your free hand down his back, leaving a few scratches on his skin. Feeling your nails raking down his back set him off and feeling him explode inside of you started an aftershock, the two of you holding each other tight as you rode out your highs.

 

            Your legs fell back onto the bed but neither of you moved. You had no doubt in your mind now that this was the right thing. You’d made the right choice. All you could wonder now was why had you waited so long for this moment? Especially when it was something you both needed.

 

            “I wish you could come with me,” he panted.

 

            “Me too.”

 

            “You think you could visit me?” he said, “I want you to visit me.”

 

            You nodded, kissing the side of his head, “Of course. We’ll make this work, Norman. It’ll be great. It will.”

 

            “Yeah,” Norman whispered, lifting his head so he could kiss you once more. You would never get tired of those lips, “It will be great."


End file.
